fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Shakira Bellamy
Shakira Bellamy - The sixth girl of the team. She is the older sister of Neliasante, at 15 years of age, and attends Adler Underschule. She is a computer geek, and claims to know every single computer virus known to man and every cure. She loves reading books in her free time, her favorite subject is history and she loves romanic books the most. She is also an avid fan of the Chicago Cubs, along with Mitzi Gardner. In her civilian form, she has brown hair with chokers, and brown eyes. As Cure Cocoa, she wears a brown blouse and dark brown short pants with white boots with brown laces, brown hair and brown eyes. Her theme color is Brown. Basic Info Age: 15 (16 at series end) Birthday: December 29 Height: 5'4 1/2 Favorite food: Japanese food Least favorite food: None Favorite subject: History, romantic books Least favorite subjects: None Dream: To make her own computer company, and open sushi restaurants with her sister Neliasante. Appearance Shakira has brown hair, and brown eyes, and a brown choker. In colder months, she wears a brown jacket under a brown shirt, with black jeans and brown arm warmers. In snowy days, she adds a scarf, plus wears sheepskin shoes, and in non-snowy days, brown heels. In warmer months, she wears a brown tee with a flower on it, with orange bermuda shorts and brown gladiator sandals. In her job at Tokyo Sushi, she wears an apron under the brown tee and she wears long pants and shoes, with her hair being curled up. As Cure Cocoa, she has brown hair and eyes. She also wears a brown blouse and dark brown short pants with white boots that have brown laces. Personality She is a computer geek and a big time book reader. She knows every computer virus and every cure to it. She also reads books in her free time. She also works at Tokyo Sushi with the rest of the Bellamy family. She is petrified of bees, alligators, clowns, spiders and scary movies. She loves romance, action, and movies about history. Relationships Neliasante Bellamy - Her younger sister. They both run Tokyo Sushi along with their family. They make the sushis for the love, not the money. No matter how tough the cheap competition was, the compeition only did it for the money and they quickly faded away while Tokyo Sushi lasted. It's because they were dedicated to great service and food. Shakira gets angry whenever she gets threatened and will always have her sister's back. Hiroshi bellamy - Her Father. Daniel Bellamy - Her Uncle. Powers and Abilities Shakira uses her Windmill Flower to transform into Cure Cocoa. It grants her the power over cocoa. She can also perform Telekinesis. After transformation, she introduces herself as "The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" Cacao Shot - She fires cocoa beans at her enemies. Chocolate Gift - She fires scalding hot chocolate from her Chocolate Guns at her enemies. Cocoa Butter Cream - She fires her Chocolate Gift from her 1st gun and Cream with her 2nd at her enemies which is much more powerful than jsut the Chocolate Gift alone. Chocolate Bomb: She and Nasubi (Cure Aubergine) can perform this attack. Aubergine fires her Aubergine Bomb while she fires her Chocolate Shot towards their enemies Telekinesis - She can move anything/one without physically touching them. Cacao Photosynthesis - Cannabis Photosynthesis - Equipped with the Cultivation Bracelet, Cure Cocoa uses the plants around the battlefield to power up. The incantation is "And now I will start the chant. Oh Lord, oh God, oh Golden-sama, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin. PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET! SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! IF YOU LET ME, I WILL SHINE! YES! Precure, Power Up! CACAO PHOTOSYNTHESIS! EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" If the entire team is powering up, she along with the rest will add "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" Agro Orchard Blast - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They cross their fingers, then use their weapons and cross them in the air, then they form a rainbow colored laser which charge at the enemy. The incantation is "The seeds for victory has been planted! PRECURE, AGRO ORCHARD BLAST!" Precure Cultivation Irrigation Harvestation - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They all hold the Harvest Pot and say "Yeah, Check it! Oh Harvest Pot, with your power, victory is in the bag." They then press the buttons that summon a giant woman, and then she approaches the enemy and slams it down. Category:Characters